once upon a time
by charbrose
Summary: there was once a little princess who took seth rollins and dean ambrose by storm/or significant events before and after maxie rollins-ambrose's birth [ambrollins, baby fic]


_a/n: this is because ambrollins is back and i didn't realize how much i missed them until their interactions happened. they're as cute as they ever were. this isn't storyline related, it's just baby fluff because i can and i'm working on tons of storyline type fics, and i want something light and airy._

 **~*~once upon a time~*~**

 **pairing[s]: seth rollins/dean ambrose, roman reigns/renee young aside, among others**

 **summary: there was once a little princess who took seth rollins and dean ambrose by storm/or significant events before and after maxie rollins-** **ambrose's birth**

 **rating: k+**

.

.

.

.

.

a man's daughter is his heart. just with feet, walking out in the world

mat johnson, loving day -

* * *

 **[from a piece of paper shoved into dean's pocket]**

 _you'd be a great dad. i know you would. and not to bring it up, for the millionth time, but i'm never wrong so..._

 _my deadbeat sperm doner is rotting away in prison, remember? he's the reason i got a few screws knocked lose and don't give a damn about putting my body on the line in hell in a cell matches or street fights or no dq's and whatever. you can't know that i won't screw a kid up. also, you've been wrong a bunch of times. i don't tell you cause i don't want you bitching._

 _first of all, **i** don't bitch. you bitch. you're **always** whining about getting up early and how i won't let you get snacks at the gas station or how i won't let you have bacon. but whatever it's not like i promised to love you until death do us part or anything, so i guess i should let you clog your arteries with pork fat and rot your teeth with all that artifical crap that's in gummy worms, huh? anyway, jojo's adored you from day one and malachi latches onto you like a lemur every time we go see roman and renee. you're not your dad, you're dean. you've left all that stuff behind, you're own person; so much more than anyone ever thought you would be._

 _you're such a fucking sap, jesus christ on a pony, rollins. you're also a dictator. i know it was you who got those uncrustables that i like banned from catering. what's so bad about pb &j, anyway? it's fruit and nuts, and bread's on the food pyramid and whatever. but if, like, you really want a kid and stuff... aww, fuck you know i can never say no to you. that's how i ended up with this ring on my finger and - ugh – eating turkey bacon. but you owe me for this. like big. you better be ass up and face down in bed tonight and you better not bitch when i get the cuffs._

 _i'm not a dictator! and it wasn't me who had that disgusting processed crap banned. it was cesaro, for your information. he said sheamus eats worse than you, which i didn't know was even possible since you're, like, a human garbage disposal. i don't why you insist on putting up a fight, your life would be easier if you just listened to me. but i'm serious dean, you're going to be a great dad. our kid is going to love you as much as i do. i know it._

 **[backstage at the sap center – san jose, california]**

"Seth and I are gonna have a kid," The words are smushed together and mumbled, if Roman wasn't standing so close to Dean he wouldn't have heard them. "I'm so fucking scared, man. Like, I feel like I'm gonna puke. And not like when that runner got me those two cheese coneys back in Cincy and wolfed them down before my match. That was an awesome feeling. This is, like, I dunno... How the fuck am I supposed to raise another human? Kids are all small and squishy and they, like, break and they need attention all the time and I hate everyone except for, like, eight people. What the fuck am I doing, Ro? I can't have a kid. I'm gonna fuck them up."

"You done?" Roman questoned, arching a brow.

"Oh, excuse me," Dean remarked, rolling his eyes. "Sorry to bother you, good sir. I'll just shut the fuck up and let you concentrate."

"You're somethin' else, man. If I wanted you to shut the fuck up, I'd tell you, asshole." Roman laughed, shaking his head. He let his features soften and then he leaned over to ruffle Dean's curls as he pulled the leaner man into his good side. "You ain't gonna fuck up your kid. You're gonna be a good Dad, better than that deadbeat ass you call a sperm doner, that's for damn sure. Sometimes I swear my kids love you more than me."

"That don't count. They're yours. I get 'em all sugar'd up and let them eat spaghetti on the couch and whatever, but you raise 'em and shit. You got rules like brush your teeth and wash your face before bed and no dessert until you finish your dinner and all that crap. If Seth didn't bitch about using a coaster, I wouldn't even know what the fuck a coaster was."

"After all these years we've been runnin' together, the cars we've crashed, the battles we've fought you think I'm blowin' smoke up your ass about somethin' like this? There's a reason you and Seth are at the top if somethin' – God forbid – were to ever happen to me and Nae. JoJo and Kai couldn't be in better hands."

Dean blinked at Roman. His brain was struggling to process what his best friend had just told him. "The fuck?" He murmured.

Roman, with his good arm, pushed his fingers through his hair. "There isn't anyone else we'd want to take care of them. After what happened," A heavy sigh as he pushed back tears, his voice hoarse. "With Matt, we had to make decisions and that was the easiest. You're not the guy I met in FCW, man. He was all teeth and hackles, protecting his piece of real estate cause he had nothin' but the contract Hunter signed him to. You got," He lets out a soft chuckle, his knuckle brushing over the gold band on Dean's ring finger. "A husband now and you're gonna have a kid soon. But it's more than that; you got me, Lil Uce and Nae and then there's Bayley and Banks and Char and Becks, Jimmy and Jey, Naomi. Seth's whole family and your little sister, too."

"You and Seth are such fuckin' saps," Dean grumbled, pushing Roman away as he shooks his head. "But, um," He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture the Samoan knew well. "Thanks. I just, um, never thought I'd have more than a decent roof over my head and clothes on my back y'know. Now I'm all married and I'm gonna have a kid. It's crazy. I never thought I'd have any of that shit."

"You deserve it all. Don't ever think you don't. If you do, lemme know and I'll beat your ass until you know."

"You? Beat my ass? That's rich, Romeo. In your dreams, maybe."

Roman just laughed and pulled Dean into a tight hug, dropping a kiss to his unruly curls. "Congratulations, man."

Dean wouldn't say so out loud, but knowing Roman believed in him calmed his nerves.

 **[decisions, decisions]**

Dean didn't realize how many chicks he and Seth were friends with until they were laying on the couch and trying to decide if they were going to have a surrogate or adopt a baby. Seth's feet were in his lap and he was tickling them occassionally, laughing when the other man would scowl and kick because he _was_ (despite his vocal insistence that he wasn't) ticklish.

Prince their black Pomeranium was laying across the top of their couch and Kevin, the Yorkie Seth's had since he and Dean first met, was sleeping on the floor in front of the couch. He snored slightly and every once in a while his little ears would twitch and his stubby tail would wag, telling them he was dreaming.

This domestic shit still fucked with Dean's head sometimes. It was hard to believe he had all this when he'd come from less than nothing as a struggling kid on the harsh streets of Cincinnati's East End where he was only concerned about protecting his little sister.

"You crossed Charlotte off, right?" Dean asked while Seth's brows furrowed. "Why would I do that? The baby could have her blonde hair and your chipmunk cheeks. She'd be adorable."

"Miss Genetically Superior ain't givin' up her six pack to become an incubator, dumbass. Like, seriously, dude have you met her? Cross her off the list. And cross Banks off while you're at it. If you give up your spunk to make a baby with her eggs, the kid is gonna be a brat and I ain't dealin' with that. Just driving with the two of you gives me a headache."

"Are you saying I'm a brat?" Seth's eyes narrowed, his full lips twisting into a thin line as he arched a thick brow, clearly challenging his husband.

"Yep," Dean popped the 'p' at the end, laughing as Prince hopped off the couch and into his lap, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and big dark eyes looking expectant, the silent request of 'pets, please' practically stenciled into his pupils. "Don't act all offended either. You know you're a brat. You're always bitchin' and moanin' about this or that. They both of you are, actually. Thank God Hugs and I are around to keep both of your asses in line. If we weren't, you two would end up with waiters and waitresses spitting in your food every damn day of your lives."

"Fuck you," Seth grumbled, stretching out his foot to kick Dean in the shin, making Prince yelp and glare at his other owner. "I am a goddamn delight. Waiters and waitresses love me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. So you crossed Banks off the list, right?"

After crossing off Sasha and doing the same with Bayley (she was too young and if sasha herself wasn't going to be their surrogate, she would have thrown an epic tantrum about her girlfriend being their surrogate), Brie and Nikki were the next to go (Cena was adamant about no kids and Brie had just given birth, like, four months ago), finally two names stared back at Seth; Becky and Renee.

Malachai, the petite blonde's son, was two years old and she and Roman said they did want one more (hopefully a girl, jojo _really_ wanted a sister) so she didn't have a baby as recently as Brie. Plus, both men could admit how beautiful she was; her porcelain skin, platinum hair, big brown eyes and her bubbly personality was so infectious, she could light up a room with her bright smile.

Becky wasn't that different from Rene; she was as bright and infectious but it was tinged with a toughness of someone who had overcome so much. Her natural hair color wasn't bright orange but the dark red that lurked underneath was beautiful. Just like her soft hazel eyes.

"Becks and Char ain't havin' their own kids any time soon," Dean murmured, rubbing Prince's black fluff as the puppy rumbled happily, rolling onto his back and kicking his little feet. "Nae and Rome want one more. She should have their kid first. If she gets preggers again, she may not want to be a third time y'know?"

"Becky's just as pretty. A different kind than Renee, but pretty, too. Hopefully the baby has her eyes and your cheeks. A little redheaded girl with dimples to chase around sounds good," Seth murmured back, reaching to link his fingers with Dean's. "Hopefully she'll say yes. Her career's going to be on hold for, like, two years if she does." He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, big brown eyes boring into Dean's steel blue.

"She'll say yes. Becks hasn't done half the things she wants to do. She's got, like, this bucket list and shit. She carried it with her to every stop when we were on Smackdown together. She wants to slow down a bit. Though, I don't know how; her motor runs at million miles per hour. So an Irish incubator, huh?"

"Stop saying incubator. It's creepy. Like we're in a bad sci-fi movie or something."

 **[becky says yes]**

"Yer boys want lil ol me to carry yer baby?" Becky's hazel eyes were wide while her soft peach lips trembled. "Well, knock me down like a sack of rotten spuds," Her beautiful features were bright with excitement as she punched each man in their shoulders, Seth wincing when she pulled back while Dean just rubbed the spot, cursing under his breath for forgetting she liked to punch when she got excited. "Hells yeah, I'll do it! I mean Char and I ain't ready for the pitter patter of lil feets just yet, but for you two, I'll get knocked up. Yer guys are gonna be somethin', five star type Daddios. Bonus, I can finally get to that bucket list ol Deano's seen me carryin' around forever."

"Seriously, Irish, stop calling me _that_ ," Dean grumbled. "Awww c'mon, fella," Becky reached over, ruffling Dean's curls. "It's our little ting. You're Deano, I'm Irish. Or Becks dependin' on yer mood."

"I hate it. I sound like some gross frat boy carrying around a red solo cup at a party and wearing," He shuddered. "Kakhis and boat shoots with a pastel sweater around my shoulders."

"Charlotte..." Seth stepped in, knowing this argument could go on forever. "Um, she won't," He rubbed at the back of his neck, unsure of how to approach the redhead. He didn't know her as well as Dean, as she had already been entrenched on the main roster when he had come back from his injury last year and then she was drafted to Smackdown, so he didn't see her all that much. "Upset about you doing this for us? You know before you guys have kids of your own?"

"Nah, she won't. She wants to adopt. Unless Roman would, um," Becky's cheeks flushed, suddenly going shy. "Make the," She coughed slightly. "Deposit. He's the only one she believes is as genetically superior as her."

"What?!" Seth's mouth fell open and Dean had to hold back his laughter. He could see Seth's feathers were ruffled by Becky's admission. "I'm just as good looking as Roman!"

"Dude..." Dean shook his head, pulling Seth into his arms. "I love you...Obviously," He snorted, bending to give the other man's neck a kiss. "We're married but c'mon, man, you've seen Roman. He's fucking _pretty_. That hair and his eyes – thank fuck whoever wised up and finally told him to get rid of those stupid contacts – and his body..."

"Are you done?" Seth grumbled, lips forming a pout. "You're so sensitive," The Ohioan teased, reaching to grope the Iowan's ass. "Sides," Dean's steel blues were now focused on Becky's hazel. "Rome'll say no. He wouldn't be able to handle knowing he's got a kid out there and is just 'Uncle Roman' or whatever. Family means everything to him. I'd be happy to help you two out, though." He waggled his eyebrows up and down making Becky laugh.

"Aren't you generous one? Sooooooo..." She drew out the word. "We're gonna be makin' a wee one, eh? Whatcha shootin' fer? A lil lasskicker, I bet."

"How did you know?" Seth questioned, arching a brow. "I've seen this one," She reached over and tried to pinch Dean's cheek, but he swatted her hand away and then stuck out his tongue. "With the lil lasses at signings and on the backstage tours, he's a sucker for 'em. The boyos, too but the lasses seem to be his favorite. I can't promise anyting, it's a crapshoot, I've heard but I'll do my best."

 **[names]**

Becky was nearly five months pregnant when Dean and Seth started talking about names.

"Eugene?" Dean laughed as he watched Seth's left eye twitch and his jaw grow tight. He loved doing shit like this; annoying him – even after knowing each other for almost six years – never got old.

"I hate you," Seth glowered, his eyes narrowing as he reached for the container of mushu pork. They were lounging on the couch in the living room (a rare few days off), Kevin and Prince at their feet, watching them intently. Their tails would wag – thump, thump – on the carpet and their tongues would loll from their mouths, hoping that Dean would drop some of his food as he struggled with his chopsticks before eventually giving up and grabbing a fork.

"Besides, the baby's a girl so Eugene," He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Is out, anyway. What about Priscilla? It's a pretty name."

"Prissy-cilla?" Dean gagged while he mimicked himself chocking. "Also, Elvis is dead and if she ain't gonna grow up to marry The King of Rock N Roll, what the hell is the point of givin' her some lame-ass sissy name?"

"What about Zoey? It goes with both of our last names."

"How about No-ey."

"You know what? Why don't you pick? And you better be serious."

Dean hadn't expected Seth to give up so easily. He figured they would do what they always did; go back and forth for awhile until the Iowan got exasperated and threw his hands up in defeat. If he were being honest, he hadn't really thought about names. He was still trying to wrap his head around – even with Becky being five months pregnant – that this was actually happening, that he and Seth were going to be Dads. A little squirming, squishy baby was going to be put in their arms and they were going to be responsible for him or her. He knew Seth was hoping for a girl. He loved JoJo and when she was backstage he was getting braiding lessons from Renee.

He honestly didn't care. A boy would be just as good to him. He'd teach the little rascal how to play catch, something he never did cause his Dad was an asshole rotting away in prison. Before that he barely saw the bastard cause he worked three hours away in Indianapolis. He'd have someone to give all his old wrestling tapes to. He'd – a smirk came to his lips – make him a Bengals fan just to listen to Seth bitch and moan.

But a little girl wouldn't be so bad. He'd teach her important stuff, too. Like all the ways to defend herself, with or without his nunchucks. He already knew how to braid hair so when Seth messed up, he'd fix it. He'd have somebody to mess up the kitchen with. Someone who'd like birthdays more than him.

"Maxie," He finally said. "If it's a girl, her name's gonna be Maxie. There was this cheesy soap opera that my Ma watched when I was a kid and one of the chicks on the show wanted to give her daughter a name that sounded more like a boy than some dumb girly name. Our girl should have a name like that. Makes her," He dropped a kiss to Seth's dark hair. "Sound tough, but it's still cute or whatever. If you hate it..."

"Maxie Rollins-Ambrose," Seth tested the name on his tongue, a soft smile crossing his lips. "I like it. But she should have a middle name, too, and I'm picking it. Don't ask cause I'm not going to tell."

 **[ WWERollins on instagram]**

 _a picture of a small foot..._

 _this is crazy... i can't believe dean and i are dads now. maxie elena rollins-ambrose was born today on june 5th 2018. beckylynchwwe is a hell of a woman, stronger than you could ever imagine. there aren't enough words in the world to express how grateful dean and i are to her. /maxie's already got dean wrapped around her little finger. /he hasn't left her since he cut the cord. /i've never seen him so happy. /she's sleeping right now but she'll say hi soon._

 _maxie, you'll see this someday and i can't wait to show you._

 _ **will you stay in our lover's story/if you stay you won't be sorry**_

 _ **your dads, seth and dean (heart emoji)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ ReneeYoungWWE]**

 _Welcome to the world, Maxie Elena Rollins-Ambrose! You're already the cutest thing I've ever seen. Even if I've only seen your foot ha ha ha ha. WWERollins and Deano are gonna have their hands full for sure! We ( WWERomanReigns, JoJo and Kai) can't wait to meet you. BeckyLynchWWE you're a warrior! Pushing out a baby ain't easy right BellaTwins (Brie)?!_

 **[ BellaTwins]**

 _Maxie Elena Rollins-Ambrose is here! A bad-ass name for a bad-ass Princess. Birdie Jo can't wait to meet her best friend. Bryan and I are so happy for you guys WWERollins and TheDeanAmbrose. You guys are going to be the best Dads. We hope Maxie likes all her presents that we sent. BeckyLynchWWE you're an amazing person, you gave Dean Seth such an incredible gift. Get your rest Mama and hopefully we'll get back in the ring at the same time. It's gonna be on #MomvsMom #BellaBuster #LassKicker – B_

 **[ WWERomanReigns]**

 _Fathers and daughters have a special bond. She is always Daddy's little girl. - Richard L Ratliff_

 _Don't ever forget that WWERollins and TheDeanAmbrose. Even when Maxie tells you she doesn't want to play tea party anymore and she wants you to be the goalie cause she likes soccer now. Or how she's outgrown things like Barbies and her Easy Bake Oven. She'll still ask you for a piggy back ride. She'll still want you to read her a bedtime story. She'll still snuggle tight and not let go every time you guys come back after a long tour._

 _Congrats guys. You're on a hell of a journey with little Maxie and it's the best one you could be on._

 _And Maxie welcome to our crazy ajia (family) we're so happy to have you._

 **[ MsCharlotteWWE instagram]**

 _a picture of a sleeping becky in her hospital bed..._

 _beckylynchwwe there are no words for how amazing you are. i watched you do the most incredible thing any woman could ever do, push out a baby. as you pushed and pushed, all i wanted to do was find some way to switch places with you. you were in so much pain but you never looked more beautiful. when it was over and you fell back against the pillows, i couldn't stop from kissing you, i hope you felt how much i loved you and how proud i was of you. you're as fierce as they come and i can't wait till your back in the ring with me, fighting side by side._

 _and little maxie, becky and i are gonna teach you everything we know. we'll make sure you've got a little fighter on your hands WWERollins and TheDeanAmbrose [winking emoji]_

 **[first night at home]**

Seth tried not to laugh as Dean tried to install the carseat in the back of their car. They were taking Maxie home after she had spent the first day in the hospital. She was snuggled in his arms as he watched Dean grumble and curse under his breath, messing around with the straps while the instructions were inside his mouth. He sighed as Dean gave the carseat a kick and nearly tore his hair from the roots.

Maxie gurgled in his arms, squirming as her soft hazel eyes blinked and then scrunched as she whined, clearly not used to the mid-day sun that was beating down on them. He adjusted the pink cap she wore and pressed a kiss to the cloth, adjusting her in his arms as he walked over to Dean.

"I got this," He said, pushing him out of the way. "Oh, you got this?" Dean growled, spitting out the instructions. "By all means, Albert Einsten, this piece of crap is all yours. And don't even pick up those instructions they're bogus."

Seth just shook his head and gently placed Maxie into Dean's arms, then he grabbed the instructions and set to work on installing the carseat. Five minutes later, their little girl was strapped in and Seth turned to Dean after they climbed in and said, "You bulit the crib. I mean it took you and Roman, like, all day but you bulit it."

Dean glowered from behind his messy curls. "I hate you."

Maxie's nursery – at Dean's very vocal insistence – wasn't _pink._ It was a soft yellow mixed with hunter greens. A honey wood crib sat in the middle underneath a yellow rug. Above the crib was a flower mobile. On the wall across from the crib was her name spelled out in hunter green letters. On the shelves were books, toys and clothes. Dozens of pictures of Seth and Dean along with Roman and Charlotte and Becky, Brie, Bryan, Nikki, Sasha and Bayley were all over the room.

There was a pair of Sasha's flicker shades that sat on her dresser. A Bayley bear sat in her crib. Becky's goggles were in the bathroom that was across the hall. Charlotte gave her a dozen pairs of her crystals. A Brie Mode headband was waiting for her and so was a Stay Fearless t-shirt.

A rocking chair was near the bookshelf and Dean sank inside, Maxie still cradled in his arms as soon as they walked into her nursery. Having her in his arms was still a complete mind-fuck. He still couldn't believe she was real. Her hair was a soft auburn, like his own and she had Becky's hazel eyes. Her cheeks were round like his but her nose was slightly sharper.

She was perfect.

 _we bought a lot of things to keep you warm and dry_ He sang as he began to rock, gently touching her cheek.

 _and a funny old crib on which the paint won't dry_ Seth joined in as he stood over them, his own hand placed on her little tummy, laughing when she squirmed while her eyes darted back and forth, not sure which one of them to focus on. He gave her a tickle and there was Dean's rough laugh before he bent his head, giving her a raspberry.

He could get used to this being his life now... him, Dean and Maxie.

 **[from an espn profile by senior writer mina kimes]**

 _A Princess of Dirty Deeds and Phoenix Splashes_

 _Almost a year ago, former WWE Champions (current Intercontential Champion and Number One Contender to Brock Lesnar's Universal Championship) Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins decided they were going to have a baby. Ambrose and Rollins had a heated rivalry in WWE's developmental system (then known as FCW, Florida Championship Wrestling) and when the time came to move them to the main roster (Monday Night Raw and Smackdown), they joined Roman Reigns (a member of the Samoan Dynasty) and formed one of the company's most dominate factions, The Shield._

 _When The Shield dissolved in a violent turn by Rollins, involving chair shots and curb stomps, no one would have ever guessed the pair would end up here; wedding rings on their fingers and contemplating on whether or not they would adopt a baby or use a surrogate. They chose the latter._

 _Fellow wrestler, Becky Lynch agreed to serve as the couple's surrogate._

 _Maxie Elena Rollins-Ambrose was born on June 5th 2018. She's a tiny thing with a full head of auburn curls that match the unruly mop on her father (or Papa as Ambrose will be called) and big hazel eyes that regard her surroundings with an intense edge, almost calculating that reminds Ambrose of the way Rollins has always looked at the world around him. Despite the circumspect in the warm depths, Maxie is a very happy baby._

 _When they're not wrestling on Monday Night Raw (the brand they have both been assigned to), house shows and Pay-Per-Views, Rollins can be seen pushing Maxie in a stroller around his hometown of Davenport, Iowa where the couple has settled, a diaper bag slung over his shoulder as they make trips to the grocery store and the library. Ambrose has been carrying Maxie with him as they sight-see around the different cities WWE tours throughout the year._

 _Supposedly Maxie loves seeing the 'fishies' at the different aquariams. Her favorite – according to Ambrose – is the Shark Reef at Mandalay Bay in Las Vegas, Ambrose's former home._

 _Both men gush and have permanent smiles on their faces when they talk about their daughter. She joins Birdie Joe Bryan (daughter of Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan) and Malachi Sika Reigns (daughter of Roman Reigns and Renee Young) as the latest child born into a modern wrestling legacy._

 _It's safe to say, if Maxie decides to follow in her parents footsteps, she'll have friends by her side along the way and plenty of mentors to guide her along._

 **[found written on a scrap of paper shoved into one of dean's books]**

 _bet you twenty bucks maxie says 'papa' before she says 'daddy'_

 **[found on a video from seth's phone]**

"Maxie, say Daddy,"

"Ddddddd..."

"Daddy. Say _Daddy_."

"Dddda...Da..."

"Daddy."

"Da...Daaa...Dddddd."

"Daddy, Maxie!"

"Don't yell at her, dumb..." Dean stopped himself from cursing when Seth shot him a glare. "Ya gotta coax her. Like this. Say Papa, Maxie. Say, Pa-pa."

"Pa...Pa...Papa!" Followed by little hands clapping as she giggled brightly, clearly proud of herself.

 **[a scrap of paper found in seth's wallet]**

 _told ya so, told ya so, told ya so. i took the twenty cause i know you'd never give it up, even though i was right, which i always am. ha ha ha ha._

 **[yellow cardstock found on the fridge in the rollins-ambrose home]**

 _i'd make up some dumb rhyme about how it'll be lots of fun_

 _but show up to her party because princess maxie is turning one_

 _starts at 2:30 on june 5th at dean and seth's place_

Pink had been outlawed, basically, by Dean. Maxie – as was standard by every hospital – had been swaddled in a pink blanket and cap after she was born and that was the last time she had ever worn the color. He was raising a badass Princess, like Xena or Wonder Woman and his princess wasn't wearing pink.

So on her birthday Maxie was dressed in a black and white sleeveless geometric floral patterend dress. To break up the black and white, there were stripes of orange, designating the spaces between the different patterns. A matching bow was put in her hair, which was growing fast. Her curls were as hard as Dean's to tame, but Seth, somehow, managed.

All of the women – Renee, Becky, Charlotte, Brie, Nikki, Sasha and Bayley – couldn't get enough of Maxie. They wouldn't let any of the men near her. They just cooed and babbled, tickling her tummy and feet. And she soaked up the attention, making Dean point out she was as much of an attention whore as her Daddy while pinching Seth's cheek who glowered and insisted he wasn't.

The cake – chocolate – ended up in her hair and all over her face, which was the picture Seth emailed to everyone as he thanked them for coming. She was spoiled between the attention and the gifts, especially Nikki and Cena's, a miniature piano and like twelve different outfits. Cesaro's had been expensive, too, a handcrafted jewelry box for her little earrings.

"A piano," Dean grumbled, that night when he and Seth were in bed, a tangle of arms and legs after making love. "All she's gonna do is bang on the keys. She'll probably break the thing."

"She loves it," Seth murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean's left pec. "Knowing Cena and Nikki it's the highest quality a toy piano can even be, so I doubt she'll break it. I can't believe there's such thing as fur coats for one year olds."

 **[found on WWERollins instagram]**

"Maxie, you have to walk."

"No! Fall down, hurt!"

"C'mon, Maxie walk to Daddy. Daddy's not going to let you fall."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby, go walk to Daddy. C'mon, Max... Seriously, Princess," Dean groaned. "You can't crawl for the rest of your life! That's not how it works!"

"What happened to don't yell at her?" Seth mocked, snickering. "You have to coax her, remember?"

"You're the worst. Do you write down everything I say just to use it against me later? Jesus... Ugh, c'mon Maxie," Dean was practically pleading at this point. "Walk to Daddy," His tone was gentle now, his steel eyes begging as his daughter's eyes darted between both of her parents, bottom lip trembling as she struggled to pull herself upright.

"Papa..." She whined, raising her arms, the universal sign for 'pick me up.' Prince and Kevin were behind her, curiously watching as she struggled. Prince trotted closer and nudged her bottom with his nose, making Seth and Dean laugh.

"No one's picking you up. Walk, Maxie, we know you can do it. Daddy's right there waiting for you."

"I'm right here, Maxie. Come to Daddy. Oh! Dean, look! She's doing it! She's walking! Look at you, Princess, you're walking!"

 **[a year later]**

"Two, I, two!" Maxie yelped proudly from inside her crib as Dean reached inside to pull her out. He was barely awake, as he wasn't functional until nine, despite his daughter's insistence about waking up at the ass crack of dawn every damn day. Of all the things she could have gotten from Seth, she had to be a freakin' morning person. Ugh.

She held up two fingers, right in Dean's face, nearly making him grow cross eyed. He laughed as she sang and babbled about being two years old. His heart twinged. She was growing up so fast. It seemed like just yesterday Becky was agreeing to be their surrogate. She was walking and talking, able to tell him and Seth what she liked (any fruit, especially apples and strawberries, hamburgers, nuggets, yogurt, broccoli and peanutbutter) and what she didn't (baths, wearing clothes, green beans).

Prince and Kevin trotted after her everywhere. Their permanent places seemed to be wherever she was. They would meander into her rooom just before bedtime and lay, together, at the foot of her crib, like they were protecting her.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Seth murmured, dropping a kiss to her chubby cheek. "Scratchy," She murmured, nose scrunching as she patted his beard.

"Num-num, hungry!" She yelped, taking in the smell of pancakes and syrup. "Thank God you didn't put on her dress already. She's going to end up eating more syrup than pancakes. But at leaset," Seth said, poking at Dean's shoulder. "She chews her food and doesn't talk with her mouth full."

"Coffee," Was Dean's zombie like response, his brain barely firing on a cylinder, let alone all of them so he didn't acknowledge Seth's dig at his eating habits.

Breakfast was whole wheat pancakes drowned in syrup, and like Seth predicted Maxie ended up eating more syrup than pancakes. It was all over her face and hands, which she happily clapped together and just as she was about to stick her foot in her mouth, Seth stopped her.

"No, no," His voice was stern. "We don't put our feet in our mouths, Maxie. Especially when our hands are covered in syrup. C'mon, up we go. We have to get someone ready for their birthday party."

" ..birfday?" She murmured. "Me?" She pointed to herself, smearing her pajamas with syrup which made Seth groan, but at least it wasn't her party dress. "Yes, you. You're turning seven today, right?" He joked, bending to blow a raspberry on her tummy.

"Silly, daddy, I two." Two chubby fingers right in his face. "That's right, Maxie, you're two. You're so smart," He whispered into her curls. "And so pretty. And you're getting bigger every day."

 **/**

"She's so big now," Seth couldn't help the hitch in his voice as he leaned his head against Dean's shoulder as they watched Maxie chase Birdie through the grass in their backyard. The little girls giggled brightly and shrieked as they tripped and ran, their chubby legs carrying them as fast as they could. Both of them were covered in chocolate icing. Their dresses ruined, their shoes barely lasted two mintues before both of them whined and demanded "off!" Their bows were gone, too.

But they were still the two most beautiful little girls.

Malachai Reigns who had turned four two months before ran with them, his chocolate eyes never letting the smaller girls out of his sight. He looked so much like Roman but had inherited Renee's bright personality and thirst for adventure. He had plenty of scrapes and bruises to prove it to.

"I can't believe she's two years old," Seth wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Soon she'll start school and then she'll hate us and get crushes on boys and then move out to go to college. She'll come home with a boyfriend one day. Then she'll..."

He was cut off by a searing kiss to his lips. He groaned, giving in easily because he could never resist his husband.

"That ain't gonna be for a long time. Don't get ahead of yourself. Let's just," Dean let out a heavy breath, resting his forehead against Seth's. "Enjoy this. Y'know her being covered in chocolate icing, chasing Birdie around, Kai keepin' eye on both of them. Bein' here in our yard with everybody."

 **/**

After giving Maxie a bath and putting her in her pj's, she demanded, "By, by! No book! By By!"

'by by' Seth and Dean had learned was short for lullaby. Seth cradled her while he sat in the rocker and Dean stood next to him and both of them began to sing.

 _/i bought you a pair of shoes_

 _a trumpet you can blow_

 _and a book of rules_

 _on what to say_

 _when people pick on you_

 _cause if you stay with us you're gonna be pretty kookie too_

soundtrack "kooks" by david bowie, which is the song seth and dean sing to maxie and the lyrics he used in his instagram post after she was born


End file.
